My Random Thoughts
by Shadydrmr
Summary: A collection of random one-shots of Scrubs goodness.Ranging from a night at the movies, cheese to sports. JD/Cox, Turla, Elliot/random
1. Women

_Disclaimer: I don't own it...I can't write like the show's writers...but it doesn't stop me from sleeping at night._

So I decided that I was going to make up a little table and have some fun with it. I hope you guys have fun with it too. It's my first time doing anything like this and I kinda wanted to do something like this for a while, so here it goes.

Chapter:1  
Couples: JD/Cox, Turla, Elliot  
Prompt: Women  
Warnings: male kissing

* * *

I glanced up from the plate of chocolate chip waffles that I'd made. Of course they were sugar-free so my Chocolate Bear would be able to keep all his vital appendages and wouldn't be thrown into a diabetic coma, where Carla would cry by his side until she wilted away to nothing. Turk would finally awake after Carla's untimely death and eat as many sugar loaded foods he could get his hands on so he could follow her.

"JD, are you imagining how my death from a sugar induced coma?" I grin and tip my fork to my grinning best friend. Turk knows me so well. It still creeps out Carla and Perry when Turk can guess my daydreams.

Elliot just sits back and shakes her head, while continuing to nibble away at her first bite of waffle-y goodness. She's just nibbling, like a mouse, are my waffles not deserving of being eaten quickly or is she savoring the taste?

Turning my attention to the possible excuses Elliot could have for eating my food so slowly. Until I catch what program Perry's watching from his spot on the couch. I smirk as I watch the fake blonde haired woman hit the volley ball, but her boobs continue to bounce even after the balls gone, but more boobs are bouncing because the ball's gone to another woman._ Lucky volleyball_.

"Christopher, I'm going to take away your spoon." My eyes dart back to Turk to meet his huge, saucer like eyes as he opens and closes his mouth, looking from the spoon to Carla to Elliot and finally me. I have to chuckle, because Perry shifted slightly, so I know he's paying attention, he can never get enough of Carla busting Turk's man berry.

"Baby, I was checking to make sure…make…" Turk looked back at me for help, but Carla and I both know that the smile he had on his face and that certain angle of his eyebrows are his 'I'm-bullshitting-because-you-caught-me-doing-something-I-shouldn't-have-been-doing'. My C-bear is so screwed outta this one.

"Gandhi, it's 7 to 10. Words that have ne-he-ever been said before, but France is kicking England's ass." I watch as Carla and Elliot turn to stare at the back of Perry's head, but I caught the flash of relief that crossed Turk's face.

"Thanks, dude." Turk replied calmly as Carla looked back at him with a look that said he's lucky Perry helped him out of this pickle. The grin on my face falls when Carla turns her deadly stare on me, and I know she's trying to read me. Stay out of my brain, devil woman!

"You're honestly staring at those players when your partner is in the room?" I glance in Perry's direction to catch him turning to face me. He's got that smug look like he really wants to see how I'm going to avoid Carla's wrath. She's got her evil feelers out, trying to take out her blocked rage towards Turk on me. I don't know why she's going after me though. It's Perry's fault the program is on to begin with!

"JD?" I look back at her scary eyes as she warns me with my name. I force myself to swallow as I grin innocently.

"I'm looking at boobs because Perry doesn't have them?" I grin triumphantly as I wave my hands towards her. Realizing, after its too late, that I've grabbed Righty. I gulp as I look down at my offending hand. _Damnit, I do all Perry's favorite tricks with that one_. I frown as I slowly return my gaze to Carla's.

"I wasn't always into egotistical, muscle heads like him, you know? I miss the soft curves of a woman's body." Taking the hand that survived its assault on Carla, I quickly covered my mouth. If Carla doesn't kill me for grabbing her boob, and Turk won't because he knows how I am about boobs- they're so fluffly, like marshmallow-y pillows- than Perry will surely give it to me.

"It's true, Carla. The great thing about being with JD is we can _la-hook_ at women and not get smacked for doing it." Perry grins, but I catch the glance at the hand I'm sure will be removed sooner than later. I hold the hand to my chest and look towards Turk.

"I honestly thought that being the sensitive girl, Newbie is, that there'd be problems, but it's a leisure like activity." He pauses to rub at his nose, attempting to hide the smirk that's now on his lips. "Now fondling my boyfriend's girlfriend's wife's breasts I'm not so OK with. Fairly speaking, that means Carla would get to grab your," Perry added his finger quotes to the terminology I knew he was going to steal from me. "'jiblets', and I ju-hu-uhst don't seem to like the idea of_ my_ property getting marked up by this gorgeous Latina." I shoot Perry a look that I hope he understands as an 'ass kisser' as opposed to 'that was fucking hot, meet me in our room.'

"Oh is that so?" Carla turns back to Turk, and I catch Elliot placing a larger bite of the waffle into her mouth so she couldn't get dragged into this. She was being smart for staying out of it, I envy her that.

"Baby, you know I love your lovelies. They are just so-" Turk started to defend himself, but Carla just gave him that look that made me want to curl up and hide.

"So you're going to let JD touch them? Just because you two are joined at the hip doesn't mean you share everything. And I would rethink ever seeing these," she pushes up her cleavage towards Turk and I know Perry and I are both fighting to not stare. "If you think you can let JD get away with that." She states as she purses her lips and tilts her head towards him in her 'I'm listening so you better make it good or the sex embargo is up again' look.

"It's not like he's going to do anything about it, baby. My man wouldn't do anything that stupid on purpose! You know how satisfied he is with Cox in that department." Turk grimaced as he attempted to protect himself and me from his wife and realized the double entendre. I glanced around, because I could have sworn I'd heard the Todd's voice somewhere nearby.

"I'm sorry, Carla. I had a glass of scotch before you guys came over. It makes me handsy towards others." I blurt out and I feel the red heat covering my cheeks as Perry smirks knowingly at me. It's his fault scotch makes me act that way. I've been conditioned to believe that tasting scotch means I get to jump Perry, so my body just assumes that's the situation, even if it's not.

"Angela, let the heteros do their thing and come watch the game with me." I nod, and am already on the couch in mere seconds before I realize I've actually moved. I'm just grateful to be out of Carla's eye range, she could kill me if she wanted to.

"You know you just admitted you're not straight." I inform Perry as he snorts at my comment.

"You know you actually came to watch a sports game?" I shrug against his shoulder as he continues to stare at the screen.

"And you two are what, appreciating the female form and each other?" I grin up at Perry as he slides his arm over my shoulders. I rest my head on his shoulder as he grunts in response to Carla's question. I bite my lower lip to avoid laughing at the expression of anger I know has to be spreading across her face.

"Oh, you men are so stupid." I can feel Perry tense as Elliot finally decides she's going to speak up. I glance up to see Perry focusing on the volleyball players, but his eyes aren't following the ball like they normally do when he's watching a sport.

"What the hell, Elliot!" I look over the back of the couch as Turk and Carla focus their gazes on her as well. I get this image of her shrinking in her chair so she can fit in my pocket, but I would put her in there and then feed her to Rowdy. Well, Rowdy isn't a carnivore, so I'll just guess that we'll find Elliot running around the apartment covered in slobber and dog hair.

"Oh shit!" I jump as I feel Perry's fingers slide under my shirt and rest above my belt. I glare at him, but I'm sure he's doing the touchy feely stuff to try and make Turk even more uncomfortable than he already is.

"Gandhi, I wouldn't complain about being in a relationship with Rachelle here. I mean, you two are practically in a relationship already- minus the mind _**blah-ah-oh-ho-wing **_sex." Perry doesn't even pause as he taps my side in response to my unasked question. "Carla and I feel like we're the only ones being faithful sometimes." I look at Perry in shock as Turk looks towards Carla apologetically.

"Baby, you know JD's like my brother, right? I'd never hit that-sorry, V-bear." I nod in understanding to Turk's statement. I just slip my hand along Perry's strong back, and slide my hand into his back pocket, allowing my hand to grope at the wonderful piece of muscular fleshy art hidden beneath these jeans. This will definitely ensure I keep my hand.

"_Canyoutwostopfondlingeachotherforjustonesecond_!?" Elliot screeches as she jumps in her chair. I can feel myself start blushing as Turk pales and Carla just glares at us. I can feel Perry start to chuckle deep in his chest as we stare at my friends.

"Ok, you guys need to take this drama out of my apartment. My head is killing me and you two," Perry gestures towards Elliot and Carla without moving his arm from my waist. "Need to know that you are both absolutely gorgeous women. And yes, I know that women need to be continually reminded of how beautiful and wonderful they are. I also know that you can be vicious, grouchy, she-devils if we don't appease you with a sacrafice around that special time every month. Y'know the one where for 3 ta 7 days you feel as though your insides are attempting to drill a way out of you? It's _na-hawt_ pleasant for us of the XY chromosome either." Perry ran his free hand down his face, glancing over at me with a glint in his eyes before he returned to rant at the girls. "A reason why, dating JD, here, is an absolute benefit, because he's not so nit picky about those normal female insecurities." I grin slightly as he rests his stubbly cheek against the side of my face. "Now that I've helped your insecurities for the night, get out of _our_ apartment before Satan brings the apoctalyptic trio back from the movies and I have to deal with a blue JD."

"Dude!" Turk leaped to his feet and was standing by the door, his jacket already on, as he held open Carla's. "Baby, I don't want to deal with them like _that_!" Carla laughed as she stood and came over to kiss both Perry and my cheeks before heading to her husband. Elliot followed shortly after with a quick peck goodbye. I got up and shut the door behind them.

"So what's this about you staring at the volleyball players?" Perry asked as he pushed JD against a wall, kissing the smaller man's neck. JD laughed as he pushed his hips forwards to meet Perry's.

"Talk about insecurities." JD joked as he moved his hands into the Perry's curls as Perry growled in response. "Ow." JD yelped at the smile bite Perry gave his neck. "You stopped on the station." He reminded the other man, slightly tightening his grip on the curls. The older doctor moved up to kiss his lover deeply. He smiled into the kiss as the dark haired man whimpered against him.

There were as many benefits to being with a woman as there were to not, but none of them rivaled the way that every little noise Perry got out of JD washed away any insecurities he had. It always left Perry wondering who was really the girlier one of their odd couple.

* * *

_Small little one shot. I thought it would've been funny. Thanks for reading!_


	2. 7 Deadly Sins

* * *

  


* * *

  


Disclaimer: don't own it...

Chapter:2  
Prompt: 7 deadly sins  
Couples: JD/cox, mention of Cox/Jordan  
Summary: 7 scenes that show it can be good to be bad  
Warnings: implied sex

* * *

**Sloth** (lt. _acedia_)

_Def: apathy and inactivity in the practice of virtue_

There are three kind of days.

There are days that are good, there are days that are bad, but JD knew that the days he didn't look forward to were those where nothing seemed to go one way or the other. Days where he couldn't muster up the emotions to give a rat's ass about anything.

He feared, on the days he cared, that one of these 'grey days' would be the day that he would let slip his darkest secret. Yes, he feared he would lose a patient and wouldn't come across as empathic when he tried to console the family-that's what interns were for, damnit!

How was he supposed to take it if he was caught staring longingly, following too closely, or unable to care about hiding the emotions that his eyes showed when _he_ was near? When some trigger of common sense was in neutral and JD would surely become the laughing stock of the hospital and forced to transfer due to his humiliation.

JD shook his head and continued into the patient's room to break the news of his diagnosis. Thank the god, he was unsure existed or not, that today was a bad day, because he'd rather take a million of those than one grey day.

* * *

**Pride** (lt. _superbia_)

_Def: failing to give compliments to others when deserved & excessive self love_

If there was one adjective to describe Dr. Perry Cox, it would be prideful. No other doctor walked the halls of Sacred Heart and demanded as much respect and fear as he did. No other doctor seemed to get as much of a kick out of humiliating and belittling his interns. This was what people knew to expect with Dr. Cox, and he was not a man to let others down, especially when they were right.

But no other doctor was looked up to by Dr. Dorian as Dr. Cox; as a god among men. The Bruce Wayne of Sacred Heart- a super hero in disguise. The younger man was a fountain of unconditional love no matter what insults or names the older doctor sent his way. No other doctor carried the burden of keeping that image intact for the younger doctor as Dr. Cox.

No other doctor cared for the doe-eyed attending as Dr. Cox, but he was a man that would not let others down, and he had an image to uphold. So through girls' names, and rants, he kept the other doctor at a safe distance so his image would not be jeopardized.

Dr. Perry Cox was not a man to let others down, that's why when people compared his keeping Dr. Dorian at his beck and call to a personal ego boost, he didn't tell them otherwise, because he had an image to uphold and saying admitting feelings to others that he couldn't admit to himself would ruin everything he'd worked for.

* * *

**Wrath** (lt. _ira_)

_Def: inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger:_

_vehement denial of the truth_

There was one thing that Perry Cox knew better than medicine and that was himself. He knew that he could bench 250 without a problem, that he could run a mile in five minutes, that he was the personification of the fear in all the interns. He also knew that at one time he had strong feelings of attraction to his ex-wife and the mother of his son, but he knew those feelings were old news. He respected her and loved her as a close friend and was eternally grateful that she gave him a son.

He also knew things that he did not want to admit. Things, feelings, thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone, that haunted him as he tore down the hospital halls. The ability to keep them at bay when at work had become easier, but every time a thought slipped through or he would feel his heart ache whenshoulders would brush, Perry could see red. He used his anger to attempt to lock the feelings away, but they always seeped through.

If Perry was able to admit it to himself, he wouldn't have taken out his anger so often on the object of these strange feelings and thoughts that he hadn't even had for the woman who'd given him a son and actually been willing to attempt to put up with his egotistical, muscle headed self 'till death do us part'. He knew how that ended, and it would always make him angry at the injustices.

He knew himself better than he knew his profession, and when he wasn't happy, the only way to fix it was to attack the problem, too bad the problem refused to leave him alone.

* * *

**Lust** (lt. _luxuria_)

_Def: involving obsessive or excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature_

He couldn't say when the dreams started. What he did know was they'd started when he was safe in his own bed, where nobody would hear him moaning out the name of his fantasy's lover. He was good with that, and when he had Jack for the night, there was no problem with relieving the problem in the shower, before going back to the boy. It became a problem when they started interrupting his breaks in the on-call room.

It never bothered him when he was at home, because the dreams had been far and few between. Even at work he was able to keep the thoughts at bay. Except for when the kid would go off into one of his fantasies. His eyes glazing over, his lips slightly pouty, and his legs shoulder width apart to keep his lanky frame up. Perry couldn't help glaring at him. It was the moments like that where the steamy dreams would jump to the front of his mind.

It didn't matter how his heart would twitch when he knew he'd struck a low blow and hurt the other doctor, Perry knew it was lust. No other emotion would describe how he felt for the other man. It was purely physical. Perry didn't want to think about how good it felt after moaning out the other man's name- the only time he'd really say it- or how he'd force himself to stop thinking about how it would feel to fall asleep with him, or run his hands through normally styled hair. It was simply physical- no other attraction. It was simply the desire to make the dreams that his subconscious created a reality; nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

**Envy** (lt. _invidia_)

_Def: insatiable desire for another's ability_

He'd always known that there was something different, an alterior motive, about the way that he was obsessed with getting approval from the one person that would never give it. But JD could only think about the way that he'd seen his mentor smiling when Jordan had brought in Jack. Carla and Turk had assumed that he was eyeing the way that Dr. Cox held his son in his arms as he discussed something with his ex.

What he really watched was the way that Jordan was able to raise her eyebrow and Dr. Cox would lean to give her a peck on the lips before taking Jack's hand to wave at Jordan.Even if he would have been referred to as 'She-devil', JD always wished he could be in Jordan's shoes at the end of their talks. To be the one that Dr. Cox willingly kissed, to be shown some kind of reaction other than those he got at work.

That's why JD knew he had to continue to try and win his mentor's approval. He knew he'd have to be happy with that, even if he never got the hug he wanted, because it was all a ruse. At work he would continue as normal, his friends and co-workers trying to warn him against his plan. All the while keeping a goofy smile on his face, because he knew that the approval would never come, but it was never the approval he wanted. It was just to be in the other man's presence, to hear the way that Jordan and him joked, or to see the way he'd hug Jordan if something had happened to Jack. It was those moments, where JD could not deny the reason why he envied the relationship-even if it was nothing to brag about- between Jack's parents. It was the moments where JD couldn't deny that he would give up everything to have one of those moments that the couple took for granted.

* * *

**Greed** (lt. _avaritia_)

_Def: excessive desire to possess more than one deserves_

He didn't know what had happened to cause the current situation, but he was certain that the body pressed against his was as eager as he was. It was only a few minutes into the start of Perry's hour break before he started the night shift. Nobody was supposed to be there when he went to get some sleep in the on-call room. He didn't know what JD was doing in there on his day off, but he wasn't complaining. Especially if he could make the younger man moan again like he had when Perry had pressed him into the door before pressing their lips together.

He didn't know why he'd chosen that moment to give up the charade. It could have been the sloppy grin he'd received when he'd entered the room as JD had started to get out of the bed. Or it could have been the way JD'd bit his lower lip as he stared into Perry's eyes. Or it could have definitely been the spark in the blue doe-eyes as Perry's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips. He was happy to let any of those be the reason, but it did not matter because at the moment, JD was straddling his hips. He didn't even know how they'd ended on the bed or how either of them had lost their shirts.

He knew that he didn't deserve this. That he wasn't supposed to be doing this because there was still a part of him that didn't want to aknoweldge that he'd wanted this for so many years. He knew that the whisper of a voice was drowned out by the fact that every nerve in his body was on fire as JD and him continued to kiss, hands reaching out to learn the contours that their imaginations had been forced to only guess at. For the precious minutes that they could steal, Perry didn't know how he was going to continue without hearing those noises again.

* * *

**Gluttony** (lt. _gula)_

_Def: over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste_

There were three hours left in their day off.

Neither doctor cared that they'd only left the bed to take a shower. That the breakfast JD'd attempted to make for Perry had ended up on the floor along with JD's apron and the sweat pants Perry had managed to put on when he'd awoken. (Perry had come out to rant about waking up to find himself alone in the bed he was sure he'd been sharing when he'd fallen asleep, but stopped when he'd seen JD dancing around the kitchen in only an apron.) What they did know was that they'd somehow managed to make it back to the bedroom and only stopped in their activities to take a short nap tangled up in their limbs and sheets.

JD grinned in his sleep as Perry ran his fingers through the unstyled hair-well, the hair wasn't styled like his lover normally liked it, but he was content with the sloppy, thoroughly fucked multiple times in positions that he still didn't know he could bend to perform properly.

"Think we should eat before I have to go get ready for my shift?" JD asked as he moved to twirl a red curl around his finger. Perry shrugged as he nipped at JD's lower lip before moving to kiss down his jaw to his neck, growling slightly at the content noise JD gave off. "I was thinking Chinese, but I'm good with this. Food'll only….only…shit, P-P-Perry!" JD moaned before opening his eyes to stare at the man grinning mischievously from his place above JD's nipple.

"I'm content right here with this buffet in front of me." Perry waggled his eyebrows playfully before leaning back up to catch JD's lips.

There was no real reason to eat, it'd only get in the way of the eventful day they'd had. Besides, neither of them seemed in a rush to leave their current position.

* * *

_this was harder than I thought, to do a kind of time-line 3rd person POV using the old 7 deadly sins-we ignore that the new pope has established 7 new deadly sins that fit with the modern era. :-/ Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! R&R, por favor  
_


	3. Answering Machine

* * *

Chapter:3  
Prompt: Answering Machine  
Char: Elliot, JD, Carla  
Warnings: ElliotA? I guess

_If anybody's heard the awesome song Answering Machine by Matt Nathanson than you might recognize the line I used...otherwise this would be my first attempt at a 100 word drabble...I think I did well...I have so much more respect for all of you who can get more across than I can, this was hard! But on with the story! Enjoy!_

* * *

Elliot curled against JD's chest as she continued to cry. Carla ran a hand comfortingly through the blonde hair from her place besides Elliot.

"Did he say why?" JD asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

Elliot pointed to the answering machine that sat on the table next to Carla. The Latina pushed the play button.

"I met a new one and she looks just like you. She gives me everything that you didn't want to." The voice states nonchalantly.

JD and Carla exchange a look before they try to comfort their friend by just being there when she needed them.


End file.
